An object, such as a shaft of a gas turbine engine, may require machining when manufacturing or repairing the object. For example, machining may include holding the object in place while a cutting tool removes a portion of the object to achieve a desired profile. The machining operation may cause the object to vibrate and such vibrations may damage the object, or may result in the object having undesirable features (such as poor surface finish).